


Friends without Commitment

by Quorra_Rider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Friendship, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quorra_Rider/pseuds/Quorra_Rider
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were irrelevant?Have you ever had the feeling that you were a mere ghost lost in a sea of real people?Have you ever felt that only one person can bring you into the real world?Have you realized that this person makes you feel panicked and happy, flying and falling at the same time?Forget it.Illusions, that's what those concepts are. Each time you think you depend on someone to exist, you exist a little less.Each time you claim to be insignificant, you become what you believe you are.Have friends. Don't depend on them.Forget that commitment.





	Friends without Commitment

I'm on the bus, head leaning against the cold window, watching a late-winter rain fall outside. Today I'm slightly late because I took the bus ten minutes later than I should've. I did it on purpose. I was waiting for my friend. Sometimes the doors of the bus open and she appears in front of me, smiling and saying something that makes me laugh. Not today.

I wonder where she is and if she's okay. Probably yes. She's probably missed the bus or isn't going to class. I'm still worried. "Probably" is not enough.

At these times I am surprised at how dependent I became of her friendship and presence. It has been less than three months since she became important in my life. More important than it is healthy, apparently.

A few years ago I didn't even have friends, now, I know at least four people that I can consider my friends. I was uninteresting, insensitive, and spent my days reading books. I'm still uninteresting, and spend my days reading books but I'm not (so) insensitive. Maybe it's exactly the opposite.

My life just isn't a complete disgrace because of my friends. For this reason, my world falls apart when I am counting on someone to support me and I can't speak to that person. Like today.

Today I am more lonely than ever, because I realized that people don't miss me. I'm sad. She would know how to make it better. But I have to go to class with or without her, sad or happy. I have to pass this test.

The bus stops and opens the doors. I go out and look around, slightly dislocated in this place where I have no control over anything that happens. I look around and make my way to school.

 

Here I go.


End file.
